


Kiss

by Rox



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet kisses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So very short, I know.

It was a kiss that started it all.

Tender lips against pale ones, it was very brief—surprising.

Red eyes looked into proud green ones.

They were both just children, one just a year older and bare a smirking look. Masrur blinked at Sharrkan, confused at what he done.

“Uh, what was that?” the red head intoned.

“A kiss” Sharrkan said happily.

“Kiss?” Masrur found the word foreign unsure what this meant.

“Do you not know what that is?” the white hair child blinked, also in awed that Masrur did not know what a kiss was.

“No” he answered as he touched his lips, “What is it? Is it bad?”

“Why would you think it’s bad” Sharrkan puffed.

“Anything you do is not all good” this only made Sharrkan angry, he stomped his foot. “Hah! I will never do it again then” he pouted arms crossed as he made his declaration.

“But you did not tell me what it is…” he was curious, something Masrur does not show often. This gave Sharrkan pause and he soon forgot his vow. “A kiss is what a person does when they like someone” he smiled.

Masrur raised a brow, “Who says?”

“I asked Sinbad when I saw two people kissing at market; he said if you like someone you give them a kiss”

If Sinbad said this, it was truth.

“Does Sharrkan like me?”

Sharrkan eyes brighten, “I wouldn’t have done it, dummy”

Masrur nodded and moved away from Sharrkan. “Where are you going?” shouted the white haired boy.

“To give Ja’far a kiss too…”

“What?! What about me?”

With this Masrur turned and bowed “Thank you for the kiss, senpai”

He left the older boy in stuttering anger. Sharrkan not seeing the smile that grew on the red head face.

***

The sun rise in the room, a pale body moves as he watches the light touch the exposed brown skin.

Sharrkan slept deeply. A pale hand brushed white hair as he leaned to kiss sweet lips that were only his.

Sharrkan stir and settle, giving a satisfying sound as he kept on sleeping.

“I like you” Masrur confessed, but knew he was not heard—the way he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> This one connects to my Bite fic. I wanted to write a little on these two again, I may write again on these two-who knows. Thank you for the support!


End file.
